A-Counting We Will Go! (Barney
'''A-Counting We Will Go! '''is the 11th episode in the eighth season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on May 3, 2004. Plot When Baby Bop feels discouraged that she doesn't know how to count to "10", Barney and the kids help her learn to count. '''Educational Theme: '''Counting and Numbers Recap The episode starts where Beth is counting by jumping rope, when Whitney showed up and greeted her. Barney comes to life "Barney, May I" Baby Bop "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe" Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Songs # Barney Theme Song (sung by the kids) # A-Hunting We Will Go! (sung by Whitney, Beth and Nick) # The Clapping Song (sung by Barney) # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Beth, Whitney, and Nick) # Pennies in My Pocket (sung by Beth, Barney, ) # Books Are Fun! (sung by Baby Bop, Barney, and Beth) # There Are Seven Days in a Week (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Whitney, Beth, and Nick) # Numbers! Numbers! (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Whitney, Beth, and Nick) # A Big Parade Of Numbers (sung by Barney, Nick, ) # I Love You (sung by Barney, Nick, Whitney, and Beth) Trivia * Nick wears the same orange T. shirt and the same Hawaiian shirt from "On Again, Off Again (Barney & Friends Season 8 episode)". * This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. * After the song, "A-Hunting We Will Go!", before Barney comes to life, Whitney * * * * * Production for this episode took place in July 2002. Versions international Scare Factor * Medium to high - A scene of the Barney doll hiding in the blue bucket, during a game of "Hide and Seek" can creep some out. * Low to medium - When Nick pulls the bucket off of Barney's foot, the cartoon Sound Effects Used Hollywoodedge, (Heard once during a game of "Hide and Seek") Hollywoodedge, Boing (Heard once when Barney noticed that the blue bucket is stuck on his left foot) Hollywoodedge, Pop (Heard once when Nick pulls the blue bucket off of Barney's left foot) Hollywoodedge, (Heard once when ) Hollywoodedge, (Heard once when ) Quotes: Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * Beth: * () * Whitney: * Beth: * Whitney: * Beth: * Whitney: * Nick: * Beth: * Whitney: * Nick: * * Nick: * * * Nick: (in Barney's voice) * * * * *() Quote 2: * Whitney: (after the song, "A-Hunting We Will Go!") I can't find him anywhere. I wonder * (Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: BARNEY!!! *Barney: *() *Barney: () *Nick: * *Nick: () * * * * * Quote 3: * (after the song, "The Clapping Song") * Baby Bop: *Barney & the kids: *Baby Bop: * * * * * * * * * * * * Quote 4: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe") * Barney: * Baby Bop: * *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Beth: *Baby Bop: *Nick: *Baby Bop: *Whitney: *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Nick: *Whitney: *Beth: * * Quote 5: * (after the song, "Pennies In My Pocket") * Quote 6: * (we fade to the inside of the caboose where the kids get ready for the pretend store, then Barney and Baby Bop arrive inside the caboose) * Baby Bop: I have my * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * Nick (wearing a blue fedora hat, a vest, and a bow-tie) * Baby Bop: * Nick: *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Nick: *Barney: * * * * Quote 7: * (after going to the hats store, ) * Baby Bop: * Beth: (wearing ) * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Books Are Fun!") * * * * Quote 9: * (after going to the books store, ) * Baby Bop * Whitney: (wearing a foods store apron) Quote 10: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "There Are Seven Days in a Week") * * Quote 11: * (after the song, "Numbers! Numbers!", ) * * Quote 12: * (after the song, "A Big Parade Of Numbers") * Quote 13: * (after the song, "I Love You") Barney Says Version 1 (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) * () * Children: Hey, everybody! It’s time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! Baby Bop Barney Says Version 2 (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) * () * Children: Hey, everybody! It's time for "Barney Says"! * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (A-Counting We Will Go!) (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent needs a helping hand. Barney brings Category:Barney & Friends Episodes